1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector mounting on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power connector mountable on a circuit board usually includes an insulating housing, a front shell covering a front of the insulating housing, a rear shell covering a rear of the insulating housing, a central pin received in the insulating housing, a connecting contact electrically connecting the cenral pin to the printed circuit board and a spring contact arranged besides the central pin. Obviously, such a conventional power connector does not provide a heat dissipation structure, the heat generated from the central pin will not be dissipated, which in turn weakens the signal transmission performance of the power connector.
Hence, a power connector with improved housing to resolve the above-mentioned problem is needed.